Pokéheroes
by UnitedBloodyKingdom
Summary: Alice is a normal teenage girl, living a normal life.But, when she sees a weird creature and these weird kids start showing up at her school,she discovers she has powers she never dreamed of, all somehow connected to strange creatures.With the help of her new friends,she tames her powers and learns to communicate with the beasts known as Pokemon. :)
1. Chapter 1

The bell rung right as I grabbed my backpack and scrambled down the hall. My high school was fairly big and hard to navigate; that, combined with the fact that I was a freshman and the school year had just started, didn't exactly add up to me being perfectly punctual.

I had just opened the door, preparing to sneak to my seat, when a loud- and also very annoying- voice sounded at the front of the room, "Ms. Kitty, Alice is late again!". _Shoot! _I thought as I turned to face the front of the room, where the teacher, Ms. Kitty, was now standing. Her old and wrinkled face was nothing like a cat's, despite her name, however she was know around the school for having a short temper and a wicked sense of humor and revenge, much like that of an ill-tempered feline.

"Ms. Alice" her squeaky voice grated on my ear drums, "Do you have a late pass, or am I going to have to send you to the principal again?". "No Ma'am," I slumped my shoulders to make myself closer to her height; I wasn't exactly tall at a solid 5'4. It didn't help that she was 2 feet tall at most. "Well, then you know what I have to do, don't you?" she shuffled over to her desk and took out a slip of paper and a pen. I sort of knew this would happen, but even so, I couldn't help but want to argue; I had already been to the front office more times than I could count, even though for most I hadn't done anything.

Retrieving the paper, I walked over to the door, casting a hopefully hateful look at my tattle tale: Purrlisha. She had been bullying me since I found out she was just using me as a friend and manipulating me. For what purpose, I still don't know. She was tall, with dark hair, perfect skin, and enough make up to make a star nosed mole look good. Her two little suck-ups, Gabby and Gracie- who happened to be identical twins with the same "glorious" fashion sense- , snickered as Purrlisha flashed a fiendish smile and waved as I turned out the door.

I trudged down the hall to the front office and sat in a chair to wait my turn to see Mr. Krook, the principal. As I waited with a knot forming in my stomach, I happened to glance at my reflection in a large mirror near the secretary's desk. My pale skin almost glowed in the dim light, and my flaming red hair stuck out at angles across my shoulders and down my back. I brought my hand up and smoothed down the mop, using my fingers to undue some tangles I had located. Pulling my hair over to one side, I pulled up my T-shirt sleeve to view the scar on my left shoulder; it was a circle shape with a horizontal line across the middle. It had always puzzled me how had gotten there, but whenever I asked my mom, she always seemed to steer the conversation away.

"Alice?" the door to Mr. Krook's office opened and he walked out. He was at least 6 feet tall and very intimidating, but I knew him well enough now to know he was really a kind older gentleman. "Yes sir," I lifted my pack and scooted behind him into the small room. He closed the door behind him as I plopped down in the folding chair in front of his desk. He sat and folded his hands on the desk, peering at me over the top of his glasses with his strikingly gray-silver eyes. My eyes were almost exactly like his, only mine were a much shinier silver color. Handing him my note, I told him "It wasn't my fault,". He read the slip and eyed me. I knew what was coming next.

"Well, I suppose I will have to call your mother," he took the phone in his hand and started dialing. My throat felt like it had been sewn shut and I felt like I had rocks growing in my stomach. Mr. Krook waited patiently for my mother to pick up, and then said "Ms. Arkaus? Yes, Alice is not feeling well and would like to go home, please,". Shocked, I looked up at his smiling face. He winked at me, thanked my mother, and hung up. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my back, and a grin quickly spread onto my face. "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" Snatching my pack up from the floor, I scurried out the entrance to the office. "You're welcome!" he called with a hearty laugh.

Mom picked me up a few minutes later and dropped me at home. "I have to go back to work, but I'll be by later to check on you, ok?" she said sweetly. "Ok," I fake-groaned as I inserted my key in the lock and shut the door behind me. As soon as she was gone, I dropped my backpack near the kitchen and ran out the back entrance. The outdoors was my only place of solitude, living with a sister and brother. Geo, my dog, woofed and scrambled out the back, panting and running along side me. He knew where I wanted to go; there was an old oak tree that was hollow at the base and had great climbing branches. It was our favorite place.

We reached the tree, and I gazed up into the twisting branches and smiled. I closed my eyes and felt the sun's warm rays on my cheeks. Suddenly, I heard a noise to my right and Geo began growling. Opening my eyes, I looked on in awe as what appeared to be a giant white horse wearing a hula hoop run off into the woods. Geo barked and continued growling while I rubbed my eyes and stared in the direction the beast had retreated. _The woods are dark _I thought, _I'm sure there's nothing there. _Suddenly my phone began beeping in my pocket. "What?" I pulled it out; it had never made a sound like that before.

Flipping it open, a blurred picture of the creature appeared on the screen. It then proceeded to say something I would have never expected in a robotic voice, "Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon,".


	2. Chapter 2

"What the what?..." I stood there looking back and forth between my phone and the direction Arceus, the creature, had run off. Geo was now barking fiercely –something he had never done before –and I placed a hand on his back to calm him down. _I need something to help _me _calm down_ I thought, beginning to shake. The white and gray fur on his back was standing up, but my touch had made him cease in his barking and he resorted to a low growl.

_I have to see that thing _the thought was more like a need as I closed my phone and put it in my pocket carefully, seeing as I had no idea why my phone was talking to me. Inching in the direction Arceus disappeared, I made the mistake of taking my hand off Geo's back. Seeing a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, I looked over to see a gray and white blur thundering through the trees, barking madly. "Geo, NO! Don't scare it!" I raced after the little bull terrier, waving my arms wildly. Being much faster than I was, the little fur ball vanished in seconds, hidden by the brush.

Realizing it was useless to chase after him, I stopped and leaned against a tree. I brushed my hair out of my face and sat down against the bark. I flipped open my phone to look at the picture of Ar-watever, but to my surprise the picture was gone. _Oh well. _Shoving the device back into my pants pocket, I hoisted myself off the ground and started to make my way though the trees.

It was easy enough to find Geo; I just followed the trail of flattened shrubbery to a clearing where he was now lying, chewing on something. I walked over and leaned down, observing his new chew toy. It was a clay shard of some sort, and Geo was having a good time with it, growling and gnawing on the edges. Being careful of his teeth I reached out to take the shard. Seeing that I wanted it, he shot up onto his feet and sat on his hind legs, wagging his tail as if to say 'Hey look what I got! Aren't you proud of me?'.

"Thanks pal," I took the shard and turned it over in my hand. It was indeed made of clay, and it was rough. Squinting, I brought it closer to my face; it looked like it had writing on it. Suddenly, a sharp pain shocked my left shoulder. A gasp escaped my mouth and I dropped the shard. After a few seconds, the pain went away and I was left shaking and feeling queasy. I carefully lifted my sleeve to view my scar; it had felt like the pain was coming from there. The scar looked no different, but my shoulder ached now. Geo whimpered and nudged my hand, his way of asking if I was ok.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I lied as I stroked his head. I felt really shaken up from all the weirdo stuff today. "Lets go home, pal. M'k?" I started off in the direction of home, Geo trotting close to my side. I looked back at the shard now lying in the dirt; somehow I had a feeling that the Ar-what-i-cus thingy and my scar burning had something to do with it. I shook my head; _it can wait until later._

Upon arriving home, A voice sounded from the kitchen, "Hey, Alice! Why are you home so early?". Kicking off my shoes, I slowly turned the corner into the kitchen, trying to look as sick as I could. Diana was making a grilled cheese sandwich on the stove, its bread turning a golden brown; perfect, as always. Being my older sister, she was the boss of the house while Mom was away and was honestly more of a caregiver than my mother. She was tall and lean with ruby colored eyes, her pale complexion and silver-blonde hair perfect in every way without the need of beauty products. Time always seemed to stand still around her.

"I'm sick," I told her as I limped over. I know, it makes no sense, but I think everyone will agree with me when I say that a mind is a strange thing and makes no sense whatsoever. She picked up a spatula and scooped the sandwich off the pan and onto a plate, "Don't even try that with me. Principal's office, right?". "Ya." I cut the act and sat in a dining room chair. She smiled and sat down across from me, taking a massive bite out of her grilled cheese.

I told her about the incident with Purrlisha and the tardy. She listened intently, taking time to comment between her bites. Just as I was about to bring up the subject of the Arnold-cus and my scar, Patrick pushed through the door with a game consol in his hands, as always. Patrick was my older brother, Diana's fraternal twin. He looked a lot like our sister, tall, thin, and fair skinned. The only exceptions where his pinkish-blonde hair and pale scarlet eyes.

He leaned his back against the door, eyes glued to the screen of his consol. "Do you ever stop playing that thing?" Diana asked hotly. "Do you ever stop talking?" Pat replied with a smirk. The air seemed to crackle with electricity as Dia glared at him; they were always bickering, and for some reason I always had to break it up. "Um, so, Patrick?" he glanced at me as I tried to steer the conversation away, "What are you playing today?".

"Pokemon Platinum," he replied, getting an excited, nerdy spark in his eyes, "I just got an event pokemon!". Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh, cool!" I told him; I had no idea what a pokemon was, only that I had heard of it before, "What pokemon did you get from it?". "A rare one! Extremely rare!" he dropped his book bag and shuffled over to the table, "Today, I got Arceus!".

It felt like I had just swallowed a hairball; _Arceus? A video game? _My thoughts racing, I leaned over to look at the screen. It was right there clear as day: A white horse thing with a gold ring around its waist. I swallowed hard and stood up, "I'll be right back.". I swiftly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me, my thoughts still whirling. _How can a video game be in my backyard? _I thought as I sat on the edge of the tub. I held my head in my hands, thinking; I needed answers and I needed them fast.


	3. Chapter 3

I pressed my fingers against my forehead as my thoughts raced. _What the heck is going on! A VIDEO GAME?! It's not possible! _

Taking deep breaths, I stood up and walked over to the sink. I turned the water on cold and stuck my face under the faucet. I let the freezing liquid roll down my cheeks and wake up my senses. I pulled back, grabbed the towel on the counter and dabbed my face. I jumped when I heard the knock on the door and my sister's voice coming from the other side.

"Alice? Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dia." I eased open the door to find her standing directly on the other side, her eyes glistening with worry, "I just needed a bathroom break."

"Okay then." She gave me a smile, but her eyes stayed the same.

"Diana? Is it ok if I go to bed early tonight?" She looked at me in surprise, and I gave her a smile that said "It's all good, nothing weird here!"

Dia scanned my face and I prayed that she couldn't read minds.

"Well, if you're sure…" she stepped back so I could get to my room at the end of the hall, "But you won't be getting any dinner, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." I shot her a reassuring glance over my shoulder as I trudged into my room, gently shutting the door behind me.

Once inside, I slumped against the wall and stared forward, my mind in a jumble. _I have to find out what happened _was the one clear thought in my mind. I took the "Do not disturb" sign off the rack beside the door and hung it on the doorknob, knowing that my siblings took privacy seriously, unlike everything else. I took another deep breath, _Time to get to work. _

I walked over to my desk and sat down in the rolling chair my mother had painted pink, assuming that I would like the color. Which I didn't. I pushed the button on the screen of my computer and it lit up. I pulled up the search engine and typed in _**Pokémon**_**: **_**Arceus. **_A few pictures popped up with a "ping!" and I moved my mouse over an image. It enlarged to show a giant white horse thing with a gold hula-hoop. Yup, Arceus.

Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through my shoulder and I grimaced. I bit down on my tongue to keep from crying out. I yanked up my shirt sleeve to find my scar bright red and sending pulses of pain down my entire arm. I carefully touched with the tips of my fingers, but pulled away quickly as another jolt made me bite down so hard on my tongue I could taste blood.

I gripped my shoulder bone, careful not to touch the scar, and took shaky breaths. I closed my eyes and saw stars dancing in the darkness. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from my desk and I cracked open one eye. My entire screen was fizzing out with different flashes of color and pictures. Then the whole thing went dark.

I straightened in my chair and stared at the monitor as it blinked back on. The images of the Arceus were gone and were now replaced with a single sentence:

**NOT YET ALICE.**

I felt my stomach do a flip as I stared at the words. Slowly, I put out my hand and touched the computer; it was warm from overloading. My head felt like it had just been in a hydraulic press and finally released. My scar was not longer red, but the shock waves of burning made me feel like puking on my carpet.

"Ugh" I switched off the computer and stumbled over to the bed, face planting into the pillow. I turned over, careful of my shoulder, and closed my eyes. I felt like someone had taken my stomach and twisted it into confused knots. I still had no idea what was happening or why it was happening, even after attempting to find answers. I also had no idea why the computer had used improper grammar; did it mean "Not yet, Alice", or "Not, yet Alice"? _I guess I'll find out in the morning… _

I opened my eyes to find myself in a completely black environment, only able to see my hands in front of me. I looked around, surprised to find my vision blurring with every shake of my head. I moved my arms and legs, only to find it felt like wading through molasses.

Suddenly, a light flashed across from me and I felt the darkness vibrate around me. I looked ahead and saw a massive, white, blurred shadow thundering towards me. It let out an Earth-shaking cry, and I turned to run. The stuck-in-syrup feeling was making it hard to run, and I could feel the breath of the beast on the back of my neck.

My breathing was fast and shaky as I tried to get as far as possible from the white shadow. I was starting to make some distance between me and the creature, when an invisible wall knocked the air from my lungs. Panting, I turned to face the huge shadow. It raced to me, giving another loud cry.

I stood leaning against the wall, suddenly unable to move at all. I felt a burning sensation from my shoulder, and looked to find that my shirt had lit on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut tight; the pain was white hot and it seemed to me like the Sun was perched there.

Another cry made me open my eyes wide; the creature was almost on top of me. It got closer and closer and I screamed, so loud it almost blocked out the words being whispered in my ear by and unseen force:

**YOUR TIME HAS COME, DAUGHTER OF ARCEUS. **

**THE JOURNEY BEGINS. **

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes as the Arceus reared to crush me.

I shot up, arms flailing and heart hammering against my chest. A cold sweat sent chills down my spine. I yanked up my sleeve and glared at the circle on the peak of my arm. It wasn't red, and there was no searing heat. My breathing slowed and I lay back down, trying to calm myself.

I jumped when my alarm clock went off beside me. I flung the covers off my legs and scrambled to stop the beeping. I picked it up and stared at the clock face; it was 6:50, time to get up for school.

I flicked the light switch, and the lamp was so bright it made me squint. I shuffled over to my dresser and pulled out a set of clean clothes. _Note to self, _I thought as I slipped on a pair of jeans; _take a shower tonight, a long one. You really need it. _

I trudged out into the kitchen, my thoughts and vision still fuzzy with sleep. I eased myself into a chair and Diana shoved a plate of cinnamon toast in my direction. I took a sleepy bite while she and Pat argued over whatever they disagreed on this morning. _Welp, _I thought, _another day, another detention. _


End file.
